New beginning
by cosmicbluesnow
Summary: Aichi has been taken away, and Kai can't do anything.


Kai silently treaded to the park, guilt clouding his mind.

_I did horrible things... But they forgive me._

_Why?_

He saw that he arrived, and he looked around. His eyes widened at the sight of the kids all running home with their mothers, both the mothers and kids looking terrified. He suddenly felt fear pierce his heart as well, as he sensed a powerful and dark power nearby.

Suddenly, he widened his eyes. _Aichi wasn't at the shop when I went there. _His gaze snapped at a faint sparkle floating in the air.

"What.."

He reached a hand to it, immediately feeling the pressure of the power surrounding the small light, and he felt his hand burn. He looked down at his hand, widening at it, as he saw his own hand blackened and charred, burnt skin still cooling down.

_The strength of that power..._

His face suddenly graced an evil grin

_I want it._

He suddenly shook his head, mentally slapping himself.

_What am I thinking?_!

He backed up from the sparkle, feeling the pressure fade as he went further from it, and kneeled down, trying to stop the pain, wincing.

He suddenly was blinded by a terrific light, as he shielded his eyes. He slowly took his arm off his sight, widening his eyes at the sight in front if him.

There was a boy, with blue hair, except a different color and style from Aichi's, and he was wearing torn clothes, bleeding wounds showing through the holes. Then his gaze snapped around at a familiar figure.

It was Aichi. He also had torn clothes, about the same wounds as the other boy, and a gleaming sword in his hand. They stood a few meters away, back facing back.

_What happened?! _

Suddenly his eyes widened at large wounds streaking on the small body and blood spraying out as the bluenette collapsed.

"Aichi!"

He shoved himself up and caught the boy inches away from the solid concrete ground. He glared at the other boy, who cooly met his gaze, despite his wounds.

"Who are you, and what did you do to him?!" He snarled, feeling his veins boiling, and his hand screaming from clenching his fists. But he didn't care. He wanted to kill whoever did this to Aichi.

The boy just chuckled, snapping his fingers, and Aichi glowed and disappeared from his grasp. He stared at where Aichi once was, and whipped around.

"_What did you DO to him?!" _He screamed, attempting to charge at the blue haired boy, but only to be pushed back by that sensation he felt from the sparkle.

"Allow me to explain before you... Forget." The blue haired boy said with a cool tone, taking a mock polite bow. "You have just witnessed the capture of Aichi-sama."

Kai felt rage and confusion cloud his thoughts, as he opened his mouth to speak, and the boy put up a hand to silence him. For some reason, it did.

"Let me finish. He had to fight by himself since you weren't there to help him." He sneered, and Kai felt his eyes widen.

"What do you mean?!"

"You wouldn't have been a help anyway." The boy continued, ignoring Kai's question. He opened his eyes, a sneering expression on his face.

"You're too _weak._"

Kai widened his eyes, trying to struggle but the immense pressure was somehow paralyzingly his muscles. He tried to scream, but he couldn't say anything because of his anger. The boy saw this and chuckled.

"We are going to take him, since he is obviously not worthy of you."

"Like I'll let you!" He spat, and tried harder to get up, but he felt the pressure on him again.

"See? I'm not even trying, but since my power is so immense, I can push you down without effort." He chuckled, walking away from him. "So I will do you a favor and wipe out your friend's existence from the face of Earth."

"No..." Kai whimpered as the boy's figure disappeared and he was transported to his apartment.

"Aichi..." He whimpered, his head suffering spasms of pain. "Ai... Chi..."

Then everything went black.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes, head feeling fuzzy. He groaned, heaving himself up.

_I feel like I'm forgetting something. _He thought

He lifted up one hand and felt a wave of pain. He looked down. His hand was charred.

Suddenly, he realized.

_Aichi!_

Kai slapped himself as he remembered. Yet... He felt like he was still forgetting something.

But he felt that Aichi was in trouble. He quickly changed into his uniform, treated his hand, sett walked to the door.

_I'm coming, Aichi!_


End file.
